


belongs to me

by Dewdropcowry



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewdropcowry/pseuds/Dewdropcowry





	belongs to me

这事说常见也常见，理论上麦克该对这种事习惯了的，然而问题变得棘手的原因就在于当时可谓是人山人海的台下还藏着个被他死缠烂打磨的没办法终于同意去看他的live然后等他一起下班回家的，他常年表情阴郁的男票——相泽消太。  
让我们更详细地描述一下事情经过吧。起先，被邀请去一个颇有些名气的音乐节做嘉宾的麦克拿到了赠送的内场票，把其他的都赠送给表露出了想去欲望的同事或者学生以后，留下了位置最好的一张，然后以长达一周的不懈努力终于请动了相泽这尊大佛。他知道相泽不喜欢人那么多还吵的不得了的地方，但这个表演他真的很希望相泽能去，偶尔那么一次任性一下也没关系的吧？  
然后就出了岔子。本来安保也是请了不少人，当然还有一些职业英雄。演出顺顺利利完成，场下观众情绪非常亢奋，本来就很容易high起来的麦克就从高台上冲到了下面，隔着栏杆和努力伸手的听众们击掌。重金属的节奏和鼓点让整个地面都跟着颤动，这种音量下不用喊的根本听不到对方在说什么，但是麦克还是在小心地控制不用个性。就在他跟三四个听众击了掌，签了一个名以后，人群中突然伸出了一双手臂——那种长度绝对是个性——把他整个人拽过了栏杆。  
当时场面就有些控制不住了。不知道是因为惊恐还是惊喜发出的尖叫在他周围回响，小部分人还有点理智想去阻止这个使用个性的人，更多人显然是因为这种百年难遇的机会而心情激动，麦克觉得自己是真实意义上的被上下其手了一遍，更别提有些还试图扯下他的项链衣服之类的当纪念。职英和保安都还在赶来的路上，麦克又不能对着人群用个性，等职英把他从人群里救出来，已经过了好几分钟了。  
于是在他颇为狼狈地匆匆跑回后台的路上，就感觉到背后传来一股冷意，麦克做了好一阵心理建设也没敢回头，但不用回头他也知道是谁。  
行吧，我可能就是擅长给自己挖坑。在后台惨兮兮换衣服和梳头发的麦克有些绝望地想，然后开始考虑是不是得推掉明天的安排，或者直到后天。  
因为这个插曲麦克得以早早脱身。负责人非常陈恳地道了歉，麦克也知道不能全怪他。这个个性时代就是经常会有出其不意的事情发生，现在姑且还能用基本的法律和道德来约束，也不知道以后会怎么样。  
散着头发戴上普通的平光眼镜，再加上普通的T恤牛仔裤，走在人群中基本再没谁能认得出他的身份。英雄形象过于鲜明张扬就会使他本身的形象被忽视，但是这其实也是他的目的。  
有些东西，不用那么多人知道。  
坐进车的时候，不出意外地，相泽已经在那等着他了。麦克朝他露出了一个心虚的微笑，心里已经发出了一声哀嚎。‘呜哦，脸黑的超级可怕。’他这么想着。  
“不、不要生气嘛，我下次会注意的？”  
相泽瞥了他一眼，在别人看来那张脸上没有任何表情，麦克就是能看出来相泽完全没有因为刚才那句话而少生气那么一点点。  
怕不是还更生气了？  
“闭嘴。”相泽转动钥匙，车子轰鸣着发动了起来。麦克乖乖地捂住了嘴，试图表现自己有在好好听话。  
这一路上难得的安静，安静到这种程度实在是过于屈指可数了。车子最后在一家饭店前停了下来，注意到饭店名称的麦克愣了一下，终于打破了寂静。  
“诶诶诶这不是我之前说的那家刺身超级好吃的！”麦克惊讶地指着窗外，“但是预约超级难的？！”  
“吵死了。”相泽已经熄火解下了安全带，“下车。”  
“好嘞！”麦克高高兴兴地下了车。之后的状态就和平常约会一样，相泽拿着菜单点完了两人份的东西，又点了清酒但是嘱咐麦克不要多喝。  
如果不是熟知相泽到麦克这种地步的人，大概绝对不会发现相泽表现的有什么问题的。如果。  
两人回到家已经差不多九点了。进家门脱了鞋子以后麦克就有点提心吊胆的。走在前面的相泽把外套挂到挂钩上，看着明显有些战战兢兢的麦克，脸上还是没有什么表情。  
“去洗澡。”他顿了一下，终于没再藏着眼底的情绪，黑色里已经隐隐浮现出了血红色。“我今晚会把你绑起来。”  
好吧。跪坐在地板上的麦克露出了一个苦笑。好吧，该来的还是来了。  
相泽是之后进浴室的，浴室里还弥漫着温暖的水汽和刚刚麦克用的沐浴液的味道。那是种很好闻的清香，相泽不清楚具体的牌子，家里大大小小的东西基本都是麦克去采购的。麦克对此甚至很有研究，但他好像总是对什么都很有研究。  
相泽站在花洒下，瞥到了墙壁瓷砖上的一点金色。他伸手过去，那根金发就柔柔软软地缠在了他手指上。本来就没什么心情洗澡，洗澡只是为了必要的清洁，现在他更没有心情洗澡了。  
草草冲掉沐浴液，相泽裹着浴巾打开了浴室门。外面的空气有点冷，客厅里没开灯，只有卧室里有光亮透出来。他没急着回去，先去电视柜下的抽屉里找了点东西。  
日常用的拘束带是不可能用在这种时候的。他在抽屉里翻找着，指尖触到了一个柔软的织物。  
即将要把抽屉关上的时候，他又看到了另一个东西。

麦克在床上，缩在被子里，表情复杂的有些放空。他先是眨了眨眼看向一脸冷漠地推门而进的相泽，然后目光下移到他手里拿着的东西，发出了一声小小的呻吟。  
“你准备把最后一个机会用在抱怨上，我也没意见。”相泽冷漠地开始在床头缠绕初步的绳结。“好好考虑。”  
麦克似乎是作势抽噎了一下。然后没再发出声音，而是蹭到了床头，偏头给了相泽一个吻。柔软的金发从他肩头滑下洁白的背部，相泽低头看他，对上那双溢着波纹的翡翠色眸子。直到现在他也偶尔会对自己爱人的美貌心惊。声音个性理论上不应该影响他的外表，他双亲中是否有外国人也不清楚。麦克鲜少说过他父母的事。也或许是原本聒噪的人一旦安静下来都给人违和感，而这违和感就加到了他的外表上。相泽总是在想自己是如何能让这只不甘寂寞的金色鸟儿心甘情愿留在身边的。如果麦克想的话，就算他不想，也有大把大把的人喜爱他，愿意为他做各种事。这些人中相泽绝不是最优秀的，相泽觉得自己清楚这一点。所以就算麦克一直在自己身边，他也担忧着。  
然后他就看见那个金色的妖精谨慎地皱起了眉，毫无保留，毫无防备，甚至是以一种献祭姿势一般地，向他送上了自己的手腕。  
喀拉一声，他的顾虑就裂了一条缝。  
但他面上还是没有表现。他捉着麦克的手腕，分别吊在了两侧。不是特别牢固的程度，也没有那么容易挣开，更多的只是个警示。麦克很瘦，吃的和自己差不多但就是瘦，手腕也是轻易就能圈住的大小。本来就是适合远程的个性，近战不强情有可原，但是情有可原不代表他不会担心。相泽这么想着，又把暗红色的绳子多绕了一圈。  
布置完后相泽又低头和麦克对视了。被束缚起来的那个人眼里透露出一些担心，不过是向相泽投掷的担心。搞的相泽低低笑了一声，而后扯过手边另一个小道具。  
“你还是担心一下你自己吧。”  
于是麦克的目光转到了那个东西上，有些紧张的吞咽了一下。  
那是个口球。  
目光盯着逐渐接近的球状物，麦克知道大概是没办法拒绝了。他认命地张开嘴，让相泽把那个球体推进口腔，压住舌根，然后好好地扣在后脑上。相泽颇为仔细地调整了带子的长度，然后俯身亲了一下麦克的额头。  
“疼的话就让我知道。”  
麦克从被压制的嗓子中发出了一声呜咽。

相泽这就开始了他的进犯。被好好拘束起来，连口舌都不被允许使用了的人躺在他身下，单薄的被单下什么都没穿。但是相泽不急着揭开那层布。他低下头，缓慢而深重地吸吮着另一人的脖颈，在那个白天永远被扩音器遮的严严实实的纤细颈项上烙下一个个痕迹。因为能挡得住，他总是有些肆无忌惮。说实在的，麦克的英雄装扮把身体挡的那么严实可不是他的错。  
嘴唇吻在被赋予了声音个性的人的咽喉上时，相泽总有种难以言喻的成就感。隔着薄薄的，颤抖着的肌肤，紧贴着他声音的发源之处，颈动脉在旁边脆弱地跳动着。声音与生命，个性与灵魂，所有这一切本应是强大而让人艳羡、敬畏的东西，此刻就毫无遮挡地暴露在他的唇下，甚至只要他张开嘴露出牙齿来，都能毁坏掉。  
相泽放任自己停留在这种满足感里，但是还不够。他的手钻入被单向下伸去，引起划过的肌肤的一阵战栗。他没多做停留也没费心安抚，径直触及了那处穴口。  
穴口周围是粘滑的触感。他挑了挑眉，伸了两指进去，感受了一下里面的状态。是应有的绵软温暖，但还没拓宽到足够的地步。然而残余的润滑足够相泽完成下面的事了。  
他一边伸进第三根手指，有些坏心眼地随意戳探扩张着，一边在开始不住呜呜哼叫的麦克耳边说：“你为我准备过自己了？乖孩子。”  
麦克在一波波的快感之余还有空在心里翻个白眼。  
相泽的手指比起他的要更指节粗大且粗糙一些，毕竟是日复一日地练习拘束带的人。相对的疤痕也比他多。说实在的，比起相泽，他的身体看起来完全不像是个出入了诸多战场的英雄。现在那个抛掷着拘束带，捕捉敌人的手在他体内，按压戳刺着内壁，强迫那处为接下来要迎接的东西做好准备。他感觉眼前有点模糊了，可是要是在扩张阶段就哭出来也太丢脸了。于是他试图忍着。但是在被拘束起来，无法移动也无法出声的当下，几乎全部的注意力都集中在了被进入的那个地方。  
或许真的应该请两天假的。麦克有些忧愁地想。  
“你在想什么。”相泽在他稍稍放开思想的时候就注意到了，手指被取了出来，灼热的头部抵在了微微张合的入口处，强行抓回了麦克的注意。  
“你在想今天把你拽出去的那个人吗？那个手臂把你抱的那么紧不是吗。”  
相泽一手掰开麦克的大腿，一手扶住他的腰，第一下就凶狠地撞了进去。麦克的腰几乎是立刻就弹跳着弓了起来，在承受第二下的时候又卸力般地落回了床面上。相泽干地颇有些不留余地，几乎次次都是完整的没入，抽出到只剩头部被含住，再狠狠地撞回来。  
床板吱吱呀呀地响起来，麦克呜咽着攥紧了手里的绳子。似乎是因为本能地试图躲避过激的快感而偏过了头，下一秒就被相泽扳了回来。  
于是他睁着已经开始掉下泪水的眼睛，迷茫而求助地看向相泽。即使是在被我拘束起来，被我欺负的情况下，也还是会向我求助吗？被这样的目光看着，相泽终于软下了一点心。下身的撞击变得轻柔缓慢，但是这样浅浅地摩擦着敏感点反而更让人难受。  
“嘘。”相泽看进那双被水光浸润的翡翠色眼睛，“只许看着我，只能想着我。”  
他停了一会等待麦克的点头。  
“很好。”  
于是他从麦克身上撑起来，抬起麦克的双腿扳到肩上。改变体位所带来的更深的侵入让麦克有些惊恐地睁大了眼睛，但是他的确没把目光从相泽脸上移开。  
相泽侧头亲了一口在他肩头绷紧的小腿，双手握住麦克的膝弯，耸动腰部的同时把自己压下去。  
从被拘束人的喉底发出了一声音调极高的叫声，相泽不怀疑如果没把他嘴堵住现在自己肯定耳朵发麻。他皱着眉，决定放任自己一部分的欲望肆虐，他总是清楚什么是另一人的界限的。他没空去管鬓角的头发已经被浸湿了，只是紧紧盯着身下人的脸。所以他也没注意到自己已经有些不受控的使用了个性，被那双目前还是暗红色的眼睛盯着，麦克觉得自己像是被一头美洲狮盯上的猎物。  
身后传来的快感有些太过了。他有些委屈，以前虽然也不是没用过这种姿势，但总是要循序渐进的嘛。但是，相泽是真的生气了。  
那好吧。麦克渐渐放软了身体，无法用语言和肢体来回应的话，如果你是希望我表现出我处在你掌控下的话。于是他按照被要求的那样不转开目光，用颤抖和收缩的内壁向相泽传达他的感受。  
没关系的，是你的话怎么做都可以。但是其实不用你要求我也已经这么做了呀，我难道不是从遥远的十数年前就注视着你了吗？你看，我清楚你的担忧和畏惧，在一开始就接受了你的消沉，也能意识到那消沉下被压抑的欲望。不论是英雄还是什么别的东西，都是你值得拥有的。但如果诉说再多遍也不能使你完全相信的话，那就按你所想的来吧。  
只是，只是，真的好想抱着你呀。  
麦克努力地眨眨眼，让视野能保持清晰。眼泪太多让他感觉呼吸有点不畅，但还在能忍受的范围内。  
相泽深重地干着他，麦克从来不怀疑他的体能。液体在抽插过程中被带出来的咕啾咕啾的水声，肉体碰撞的拍打声充斥在耳朵里。麦克觉得如果相泽还不稍微停一下自己可能会先被干晕一次再被干醒，虽然那样他就真的没脸见人了。  
这次的走神被相泽归类为濒临高潮的正常反应，于是麦克逃过了一劫。相泽俯下身去舔咬麦克的咽喉，这是他将要射精前较为喜欢的动作。  
在他抵在深处将精液灌进另一人体内的同时，热情地包裹着他的内壁剧烈痉挛起来。他清楚这是一次高潮反应。  
他把自己的东西留在里面，微微喘了几口气，伸手去解缚在麦克头后的带子。牵连着诞液的口球刚一被拿出来，麦克就发出了一声响亮的抽噎。他哭的颇有点乱七八糟。相泽赶紧把绳子也拆下来，从旁边拽了几张纸让麦克哭完。  
“对不起，很疼吗？”他关切地问。  
麦克从纸巾里瞥了他一眼，知道发泄了一次相泽算是回归了正常。但是这样还不行，如果相泽在担忧他会不会哪天离自己而去，麦克其实也一样。倒不如说，他是怕哪天相泽觉得自己不跟他在一起更好，所以决意要离开。  
他动了动身子，感觉到埋在身体里的那个物件又硬了起来。  
“相泽君，看起来又硬了呢。”他声音还有点蒙，但更多的还是情欲中沾染的绵软。这个向来会撒娇的家伙在床上一说话就听起来像撒娇，要是还带着哭腔的，那简直要命。  
相泽梗了一下，作势要退出来。麦克却按住了他，转身滑下了床。  
不只是你，我也在担忧着，渴求着你啊。  
如果你依然无法相信的话，我也只能更努力地向你证明了。这总不会有对你死缠烂打成为朋友直到恋人难吧？  
于是他跪坐在地板上，抬手将一缕掉落的金发别回耳后。然后在相泽惊异的目光中，低头含住了他的阴茎。  
“你……你……”相泽身体都有些僵硬，但是右手还是本能地扶上了麦克的头。柔软还带着点凉意的头发很适合被手伸进去拉扯，但是相泽不会这么干。实际上，每次麦克给他口，他都会陷入同样的不知所措中。  
一个原因是因为少。倒不是两人中有哪个抗拒这件事，纯粹是因为另一人特殊的个性。  
这副被众人喜爱的喉舌，能唱出优美的歌曲也能作为杀人武器的嗓子，现在在为我服务，心甘情愿地吞吐我的性器。  
这简直不能更不合理了。可是他现在正这么做呢。  
相泽紧绷着身体坐在床沿，喉咙发干，心脏跳的飞快。这绝不仅仅是因为刚刚结束的一场性事，他可是经验丰富的职业英雄。但再强大的职业英雄在有人含着自己命根子的情况下也难保持心态平和。麦克不常做这事，实际上更多情况下是相泽规避让麦克为他口交。原因也很简单，那是你重要的武器，他这么说。  
所以在第一次麦克有点强行地替他口了一次后——虽然他忘了起因，但的确是在他俩还年轻的时候——相泽表现得深受感动到有点热泪盈眶。具体形容可能是他在夸张，不过也说不准。总之之后麦克，当时大家还一般管他叫山田，对这件事感到有点莫名的生气和好笑。这可比你跟我第一次上床的反应还大哦？当时他舔了舔嘴角的白浊，凑上去给了青涩的相泽一个吻。  
然后他现在又在这里了，虽然时间地点都不一样，两人也早就脱离了年轻人的范畴。但总有些东西是不变的。  
麦克的舌尖划过冠状沟和茎身上的沟壑，尝到点精液的腥味和润滑剂的人工香剂。相泽的东西并不小，称得上是破有分量。口唇和口腔并不足够，麦克抬眼看着相泽，确保他一直在紧盯着自己，那双翡翠的眼睛在阴影中变得有些深沉。他小心地调整呼吸，忍住被异物捅入食道的呕吐反应，让那根东西进到更深的地方去。  
但是神经反应并不是那么能控制的东西。喉头本能进行吞咽的收缩很好地取悦了被放置进去的那根东西，但是也让他眼睛里本能地蓄起了水雾。  
“很难受吗？”相泽的气息不均，放在麦克脑后的右手微微收紧了。“很难受的话，也可以。。。”  
他突然就不说话了，他看进麦克的眼睛，表层浮浅的痛苦下是温柔的安慰和爱意。不熟悉他们的人总觉得相泽是会更多地照顾麦克的人，但在很多事情上，是麦克一直在照顾着他。  
是在向我证明吗？相泽抚过麦克带着情欲熏红的脸颊，轻微地叹了口气。证明你即使再明亮也将只把最美丽的一束光留给我，证明你即使飞的再远也会回到我身边。一直以来逼迫着你向我证明的，我这个其实并不拥有资格的人，真的值得你这么做吗？  
麦克仰起头，颈项和背脊连出一条优美的弧线，他用这一举动回答了。  
好吧，好吧。相泽浅浅地喘了一口气，右手回到麦克的脑后攥住了他的头发。柔软的金发在他手里像是披散的金线，他拽着那几束头发如同攥住飞鸟的羽毛，扯下再按回。  
从主动变成被动让麦克小小地发出了一声惊呼，堵在喉咙里则只变成了闷哼。嗓子摩擦的有些疼，不出意外明早会肿的，不过相泽会照顾他。有眼泪从他眼角滑下来，他都没注意到，全部的注意力都放在了前面。与他自己个性相关的东西他自己定然是最在意的，平时脖子可是会用厚厚的扩音器保护住的要害，现在他心甘情愿地打开让人从里面侵入。他从一片朦胧中眯着眼睛仔细看着相泽，尽力收起牙齿不碰到正在自己嘴里肆虐的东西。得感谢相泽一旦自己给他口交就会立刻大打折扣的持久力，麦克眨眨眼睛，感觉到相泽抽插的速度越来越快。他被惯性逼地伸手扶住了相泽的小腿，然后茫然地睁大眼睛，在尝到满嘴的腥味后好几秒才找回自己的意识，并发现自己已经把相泽射进来的东西咽下去了。  
“真是的，明天你必须得给我做好吃的。”他这么想着，然后忙于低头咳嗽。相泽也从床上滑下来了，双臂环抱着他，乱蓬蓬的黑发埋在他颈边，喃喃念着。  
“阳射.......”  
“咳咳...嗯。”  
麦克有些无奈地拍抚着他的背，想不明白怎么最后还是要他来安慰相泽。  
“这位先生，您有意识到您可先是把我绑起来了一次又在我嘴里射了一次吗？”他边说边在相泽肩上咬了一口，全是肌肉，咬不太动，他竟然还有点有忧愁。  
“嗯......”相泽的声音小的不行，“对不起......”  
“是我先让你担心的，我有好好反省的，我也很对不起。”麦克拍拍他的头，把他的脑袋提起来，然后额头抵上额头，露出一个颇为标志性的笑容。  
“但是你果然还是要补偿我的吧？那就好好地安慰一下我吧。”他压低声音掩饰依然有些沙哑的嗓音，暗示性地把相泽的手拽到他身后。“顺便一提，我已经请好假了哦？” 这次他终于能好好抱住相泽了。被疼爱也好被亲吻也罢，他最喜欢的其实是在汗水和热气蒸腾中能紧紧地抱住相泽。这样他能更为直接地感受到相泽的每一次心跳，每一次呼吸，乃至肌肉的发力和伸展。这就导致他总是看起来像是整个人缠在相泽的身上。而一旦他这个小小的愿望得到了满足，他就开始毫无顾忌甚至肆无忌惮地开始了相泽专属的麦克叫床live。 耳边这就响起了麦克深深浅浅的喘息声和叫喊声。对声音运用得心应手的英雄在床上也懂得如何使自己的利益最大化。他就有办法把一声喘息拉的百转千回甜的拉丝，而相泽，一边一脸头疼地去捏他的脸让他闭嘴，一边下身撞地更猛烈。 “唔嗯!啊啊啊——消太，消太～”麦克稍微一偏头就咬住了相泽掐他脸的手，牙印都没留下，就这这个姿势就开始充满挑逗意义地一下下绕着圈舔相泽的那两根手指。相泽倒吸一口气，捏住麦克的脚踝拉高他的腿，体内的火热硬物正埋在一个危险的位置。 “你是真准备在家呆两天了？” 他的另一只手抚上了麦克的小腹，那里被顶出了一个小小的弧度。他将手放在那里轻轻下压，清楚这对被进入的人来讲刺激可能有些过激。 麦克短粗地尖叫了一声，哆哆嗦嗦地把自己的手覆盖到相泽的手上。然后他咬了咬唇，加大了下压的力。他觉得他现在完全可以凭借体内的感觉把相泽的东西的样子画出来。 的确是有些过激了啊。他喘着气，但还是抬眼看着相泽，伸手把那缕垂落到他面庞的黑发拢回到那个男人耳后，然后露出一个笑容来。 “在你选择了我之前，我就选择了你啦。”金发的男子在他身下，用他能想到的最温柔的语气说着，“怎么样都好，把我弄坏掉都可以，随你喜欢。” “也让我确定吧，在你把我绑起来的同时，我也锁住了你吧？” 相泽任由自己被麦克拉下去，交换了一个绵长的稳。 “一直都是。” 他这么回答。 END


End file.
